mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Jogos da Amizade (evento)
Para o filme, veja My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Para a canção, veja Jogos da Amizade (canção) Os Jogos da Amizade são uma competição esportiva que ocorre em Canterlot High no filme My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade. Na competição, a escola que rivaliza Canterlot High é a Academia Crystal Prep. Elas se enfrentam em vários eventos esportivos. Representação no filme Os Jogos da Amizade é uma competição realizada a cada quatro anos entre os times das escolas Canterlot High, Wondercolts e Crystal Prep, Shadowbolts. Nos últimos jogos, os Shadowbolts ganharam cada vez. Competidores Cada equipe é composta de doze estudantes, os seis melhores estudantes do orimeiro evento passam para o segundo e terceiro eventos. Os Shadowbolts da Academia Crystal Prep para o ano em curso consistem em Jet Set, Upper Crust, Neon Lights, Suri Polomare, Trenderhoof, Royal Pin, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare e da Twilight Sparkle humana. Todos os doze participam do Decatlo Acadêmico enquanto apenas o último dos seis passa para o revezamento triplo e o evento de capturar a bandeira, após obter as melhores pontuações para sua equipe. Num ano anterior, Shining Armor era um membro dos Shadowbolts. Os Wondercolts de Canterlot High para o ano em curso consistem em Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Flash Sentry, Derpy, Sandalwood, Micro Chips, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity e Applejack. Todos os doze participam do Decatlo Acadêmico enquanto apenas o último dos seis passa para o revezamento triplo e o evento de capturar a bandeira. Eventos 'Decatlo Acadêmico' Este evento envolve todos os participantes mostrando suas habilidades em diferentes partes do currículo escolar. O evento é uma competição de eliminação sistemática. Os juízes das duas instituições concorrentes marcam alunos das duas equipes em seu desempenho nas tarefas definidas do concurso com os alunos de menor pontuação de serem eliminados em todas as fases. O concurso culmina com um concurso de soletração. Esta penúltima rodada continua até que apenas um participante de cada equipe permanece na competição. Os dois restantes concorrentes avançam para o round "equação de eliminação", no qual eles devem resolver um problema de cálculo complexo antes do corpo do estudante combinados dentro de um limite de tempo. Nos Jogos da Amizade mostrados no filme de mesmo nome, os Shadowbolts reivindicam a vitória em química, carpintaria, e matemática, enquanto os Wondercolts ganham em economia doméstica. Os resultados concurso de ortografia na competição que está sendo reduzida para Sunset Shimmer e Twilight Sparkle na equação rodada eliminatória, que Twilight ganha. 'Revesamento Triplo' Este evento envolve tiro com arco, patinação e motocross. Como todos os verdadeiros relés, cada conjunto de concorrentes só pode começar sua seção após a seção anterior é completada por seus membros da equipe. Esta é uma corrida em linha reta com a primeira equipe a completar os três níveis declarado é o vencedor. participantes: *'Arco e Flecha:' Applejack e Fluttershy (Wondercolts), Sour Sweet e Twilight Sparkle (Shadowbolts) *'Patinação:' Rarity e Pinkie Pie (Wondercolts), Lemon Zest e Sunny Alargamento (shadowbolts) *'Motocross:' Sunset Shimmer e Rainbow Dash (Wondercolts), Sugarcoat e Indigo Zap (Shadowbolts) A primeira rodada do revesamento é uma pista de obstáculos atlético terminando com uma competição de arco e flecha. Os competidores devem marcar um olho de boi em um alvo móvel para completar esta rodada. Ao contrário de ambas as rodadas subsequentes, os dois primeiros competidores de cada equipe executa o curso simultaneamente; os segundos competidores só são apurados para começar após a primeira completar o desafio. Os Wondercolts ganhar esta rodada após uma vantagem significativa ceda por Sweet Sour é desperdiçado por Twilight Sparkle. O último Shadowbolt é incapaz de completar o desafio até que seu concorrente Applejack, frustrado por sua total incapacidade de acertar seu alvo, os tutores dela sobre como apontar corretamente um arco em um alvo em movimento. A próxima rodada é uma competição de patinação e com dois pares de concorrentes com o objetivo de ser o primeiro a completar oito circuitos de uma pista de atletismo. Os Wonderbolts vencem esta seção da competição. Rarity e Pinkie Pie desfrutam de uma vantagem inicial em massa, mas Lemon Zest e Sunny Fkare conseguem apanhar e ultrapassar. É somente através de, um movimento não ortodoxo final pela Rarity que o triunfo Wondercolts. A rodada final é uma motocross ao longo de um conjunto de alta velocidade em pistas de terra e saltos altos. Mais uma vez, os dois pares de concorrentes começam simultaneamente em cima de seus companheiros de equipe que completam a rodada anterior. A corrida desta rodada é extremamente interrompido quando o dispositivo de detecção e contenção de magia de Twilight Sparkle é batido aberto e gera vários portais inter-universais em Equestria. Isso permite que várias grandes plantas carnívoras invadem a pista. No caos resultante, Sugarcoat e Twilight são ambas diretamente atacadas por plantas e Sunset e Indigo são ambas derrubados de suas motos. Os Wondercolts são declarados vencedores gerais depois de Sunset cruzar a linha de chegada pouco à frente de Indigo Zap. No entanto, a Diretora Cinch contesta o resultado desta rodada, alegando que o uso da magia de Pégasos de Rainbow Dash e presença das plantas foram evidências de uma estratégia organizada de fraude por parte de Canterlot High. 'Capture a bandeira' A Vice-Diretora Luna explica que esta rodada final envolve um galhardete da escola que está sendo escondido em algum lugar no campus da Canterlot High, um da Canterlot e um da Crystal. As duas equipes tem que localizar o seu pavilhão e devolvê-lo aos juízes e ser declarado o vencedor. Antes de esta rodada é iniciado, a Diretora Cinch e os Shadowbolts pressionam Twilight Sparkle em liberar toda a magia que ela coletadas em seu amuleto. Isto leva a um incidente caótico onde uma Twilight magicamente transformada tenta explodir seu caminho para Equestria antes de Sunset Shimmer com a ajuda de seus amigos, é capaz de impedi-lá. Enquanto demandas principais da Crystal Prep que Canterlot perde o concurso, suas exigências são rejeitadas por seus colegas juízes, quando dois dos Shadowbolts denunciar o seu comportamento no sentido de Twilight Sparkle e torna-se claro que ninguém está disposto a apoiar sua alegação de fraude magicamente assistida. À medida que os Jogos estão atualmente em uma vitória cada um e a rodada final agora não pode ser reproduzido, a Diretora Celestia declara um empate. No dia seguinte, todos os alunos são vistos com medalhas de ouro em volta do pescoço, declarando a vitória para ambas equipes. 'Outros' Rainbow Dash menciona que em anos anteriores, Canterlot High perdeu para a Cristal Prep no futebol, tênis e golfe. Galeria FG yearbook photo; Crystal Prep wins soccer EG3.png FG yearbook photo; Crystal Prep wins tennis EG3.png FG yearbook photo; Crystal Prep wins golf EG3.png Fluttershy doing chemistry EG3.png Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Pinkie Pie slices large cake in half EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, Jet Set, and Upper Crust's birdhouses EG3.png Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap's double-decker birdhouse EG3.png Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts on opposing sides EG3.png Twilight and Sunset in elimination equation round EG3.png The Tri-Cross Relay field revealed EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - archery competitors EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - speed-skating competitors EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - motocross competitors EG3.png Canterlot High and Crystal Prep pennants EG3.png Categoria:Eventos Categoria:Equestria Girls